a Dragon's soul
by ultimatemagus13
Summary: He just killed a dragon to save his world then he ended up in a place where he had to fight another dragon. Follow jun's story as he kickass, take names and meet new people. This is a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or any other media references that i used.

...

Ophis felt something enter her dimensional gap she got curious as to what it was because she could feel that it was alive so making up her mind ophis decided to go and search for it. Ophis did find what she is searching for but she was not the only one who found it because great red was there first before her so she chose to just observe for now.

What she felt enter the dimensional gap was a young man the age of 15. Said young man has a lean body, snow white hair, he has a heterochromic pair of eyes which consist of a left blue eye and green right eye. He is only wearing a plain black hakama and nothing else. Clutched on his right hand is wooden katana. The young man stared at great red and ophis found it amusing and astounding as how he could stare at such gigantic dragon without even having an ounce of fear.

o0o

Jun stared at the giant dragon in front of him. Last thing he remembers is that he is falling from the sky after killing a dragon slightly smaller to this one i front of him the next thing he knows he is standing in front of this red monstrosity.

Jun gave his bokken a few practice swings before nodding to himself, it seems that nothing has happened to his body. Jun then turned his attention back to the dragon who was snarling at him. 'This is not gonna end well'.

There are a few things that great dislike and someone entering his domain without permission is one of them he could tolerate ophis but this human in front of him great red could feel a great amount of power from him. Deciding to get rid of the jun great red opened his jaws and a ball of fire shot out of it.

Jun stared at the incoming giant ball of fire before catching it using his bare hands before it was absorbed inside of him. 'Too much energy' before his body could explode from power overload jun raised both of his arms above his head, the energy that he had absorbed from the attack flowed outwards and gathered above his palm in a giant sphere before compressing it to a size of a ball of baseball.

'Fascinating' both ophis and great red thought at the same time.

Jun took pitcher's pose "Here's your energy back". He said before throwing it back at great red

The ball of energy travelled faster towards great red who lifted his arm to block it he wasn't surprised when he saw some of his scales crack it was after all his energy.

Wasting no time jun grabbed the wooden sword that he released when he absorbed the ball of fire, He then appeared in front of great red and used it to strike great red with a upwards slash. Red was surprised when he felt the impact of the wooden sword to his scales. 'To think such weapon did not break after hitting my scales'. Great red just swatted jun away using his left claw who blocked it using his bokken but was still thrown away from great red.

Jun inspected his sword and saw some cracks on it. 'It won't be able to take or make another hit'. Jun then placed in it his pocket dimension to fix it later. When jun saw turned to great red the said dragon was already near him with its claws almost shredding him to pieces thankfully he teleported away but still received some shallow cuts because he wasn't fast enough but the cuts quickly healed themselves.

Seeing that the dragon is fast despite its size jun decided to use magic. A green magic circle appeared in front of him then a large and powerful torrent of wind came out of it heading towards great red. Red just plowed right through it but he then moved away from it. 'It was strong enough to slowly tore through my scale'

Red almost smiled for years no one was able to give him a good fight so he would savour it before killing this human. Red then fired more balls of fire towards jun who groaned at seeing that there was no way of it escaping the attack. 'If i try to absorb them all my body would explode before i could redirect it'. Several blue magic circle appeared in front of him and shot out torrents of water. 'Damn it dragon fire is way stronger than normal fire'. His attack was having trouble extinguishing the ball of fires thar are heading towards him. 'better step it up a notch'.

Great red's eyes widen in surprise when he saw a black and violet dragon spirit appear behind jun before it entered the his body and mark appeared on jun's chest. 'A dragon soul? And a high level one to boot'. If he was to estimate the dragon soul's power level then great red could say that it was equivalent to ophis. 'To think a young looking human could have achieved such feat.'

The water torrents that are countering the balls of fire became black and was able to over power them and headed towards red. He wouldn't any take chances so he flew upwards but one of his wings got hit and has holes in it now.

Jun stopped his attack seeing that great red evaded it, changing his tactics a black sword made out of condensed energy appeared on his right hand.

Red saw jum flying towards him with a sword in hand he tried to strike him using his claws but jun evaded the attacks and managed to get in front of him who then did a horizontal slash sending an arc of black energy towards him. Red was taken by surprise so he wasn't able to defend himself, his eyes widen when he saw the attack make contact with his horn and cleanly cut it off his snout.

Red underestimated the human in front of him and now he lost his horn. despite being able to regrow it red's pride was bruised because his horn was cut off. Deciding to end it red once again open his mouth. 'This should be enough to kill him'.

Jun's eyes widen when red energy gathered inside great red's mouth before the dragon released it towards him. 'This is not good'. Jun created several barriers in front of him hoping that it would weaken the attack before it hits him. The energy beam easily tore through the barriers without losing power and hit jun.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh" jun scream in pain as his body was slowly being burned by the attack before he suddenly passed out.

Red stopped his attack when he hear no more screaming and saw that the human wasn't there any more thinking he had managed to destroy the human red turned to where his horn is and found it gone. "So ophis took my horn along with the human" red said in a amused voice. "It seems that we will meet again someday". Red continued on sleeping inside the dimensional gap, no matter how long he would wait once again to battle such opponent.

To be continued...

Authors note: jun's power level is the same as ophis then when he merged with the dragon soul his power was doubled since it was the same power level as ophis. Even if jun is twice as powerful as ophis with merged dragon soul he is still nowhere as powerful as great red and the thing about him cutting off red's horn was because he manage to catch red off guard plus red wasn't fighting him using all of his power.

Please read and review and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own high school dxd or any other media references that i used.

...

Jun created a energy blade on his hand before slicing great red's horn into four pieces He could feel ophis watching his every move. Speaking of ophis he had met the loli dragon the moment he regained consciousness, after they gave their introduction to each other jun had asked a lot of things to ophis in which she answered and despite her quietness jun is enjoying her company, he still could not get why great red and ophis couldn't co-exist here the dimensional gap was so freaking big for the both of them, jun had accepted ophis request of getting rid of great red in the dimensional gap as payment for her saving him.

Flash back...

"Jun get rid of great red for me" ophis said out of nowhere.

Jun stared at her for a moment as his mind processed what she said. "Uhh what?" Seriously he barely even survive great red's attack thanks to her saving him. "Come one loli-chan you know that even if i use all my power even the sealed dragon power i won't be able to win against red"

Ophis knew that because she had had watched the fight between them so an idea came to her mind. Ophis summoned a snake before looking at him. "This won't hurt...much".

He didn't know what she was planning to do with the snake but he is sure that he wouldn't like it. "Ophis what ever you are planning plea-" before he could finish speaking ophis shoved the snake inside his mouth fast enough to catch him off guard. The snake wiggled inside his mouth and down his throat he tried removing it but it was so slippery. 'This is so disgusting'. Jun felt so violated.

Ophis then activated the snake the moment it reached jun's stomach and jun could feel his power level is increasing. "I doubled your power".

Jun's eyes widen in horror when he heard that he opened his mouth to say something to her but immediately clenched it as pain racked his body. "Arrrggghhhhh".

Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw his body started to have cracks that emitted light. 'His body couldn't handle it'

Suddenly several golden magic circle appeared everywhere near jun and they shot out golden chains that wrapped around his body before they vanished. Jun stopped screaming and panted heavily. 'Thank goodness i was able to learn that sealing ability'.

An eye brow rose from ophis face when she felt his power level plummet down the same level as a high class devil.

Jun glared at ophis. "I would have thanked you for the power boost if it didn't almost kill me". Shaking his head knowing that getting mad at her wouldn't do anything good jun just sighed and calmed himself down.

Ophis disregarded his glare "Why did you seal your power?"

"Because if i didn't my body would have exploded from power overload killing me and/or you in the process" he wasn't sure if the explosion would kill her or just him. "Why can't you just get along with red?"

"The dimensional gap is my home and red is just a squatter".

He could see her point there even he would try his best if someone tries to claim his home as theirs. "Fine i'll help you". Jun wasn't sure but he thinks he saw a feint smile from the emotionless infinite loli dragon. "But let me adjust to my powers first".

"Fine" ophis would wait a little bit longer.

Flashback end...

Jun would sometimes meditate and slowly let his power flow so his body could adjust to it. He shook his head to clear his mind from distracting memories and continued what he is doing. He tapped each piece and they were then surrounded by a black sphere each. The spheres gave off violet glows for a minute before the glows died down then the spheres popped leaving a pair of overly large red clawed gauntlets that are connected to a pair of arm guards that could cover up to the shoulders. The other ones are a pair of red boots connected to a pair of greavers that covers up to the thighs. They then vanished and reappeared on his arms and legs, the armors then shrunk to fit his size.

Jun gave some practice punches and kicks."good they are light and flexible".

"What are the abilities of those?" Ophis inquired from over his shoulder.

"They are good for defence since they have been compressed making them harder than they are originally, enhanced strength and speed plus they are resistant to heat, cold and lightning..i think". He wasn't sure about the resistance part since he hasn't tried it yet.

"Let's test it out" ophis fired a lightning blast at him which he blocked using his arms, then she fired a torrent of flames and ice.

When ophis stopped attacking Jun inspected his armor and saw no damage to them. "I guess they are really resistant to this three".

'It's almost on par of a sacred gear despite it being man-made' she wasn't counting the fact that they are practically made out of great red's horn. Ophis moved towards jun before she grabbed both of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jun could see a pair of snake wrap themselves on the armor before they became a mark on his armor. The head of the snake where on top of back hands while the tails where on his shoulders. Then ophis did the same to his leg armors.

"Now they can be considered as sacred gears". They weren't exactly sacred gear since it was jun who made them and not her. "They can now help your regeneration heal you faster and it would be easier for you to channel your dragon energy in them".

Jun stabbed himself with the gauntlet and saw that it quickly healed up he couldn't test the last part since he sealed almost all of power. "Thank you" jun gave ophis a hug.

She stood there in his arms frozen aa he heart beat became faster. 'This can't be'. Ophis suddenly missed his warmth when he let go of her.

Jun's armor vanished leaving him normal again. "By the way what's a sacred gear?"

Ophis snapped herself from her thought and explained it to him.

"So mine is somewhat like an artificial sacred gear because i am the one who made it and you just gave it abilities". He then saw ophis nod.

'Aren't i too overpowered?' Jun asked himself knowing that he has a powerful weapon plus his power is much higher despite it being sealed. Jin then looked at ophis he know that his power level is higher than her's but he knows that ophis has much more experience in fighting than him so she could easily kill him if she wanted to, because power is nothing without experience and strength and jun doesn't have the experience and strength she has.

Ophis eye brow rose up why was jun staring at her like that?. Still there is a question in her mind why is her heart beating so fast.

Something then bothered jun. "Hey ophis what do you think is the best name to give my artificial sacred gears?".

"It's your choice jun" she wasn't great at naming things since she didn't have anything she needed to name before.

"Well i'll think of a name later..loli-chan can you help me with power?" Maybe it would be faster if she helped him. Seeing ophis nod jun sat on a meditative pose while ophis sat on his lap making him look at her questioningly but decided to let her do what she wants.

To be continued...

Authors note: yes it is true despite jun's overwhelming power he doesn't have proper control over it so ophis can easily beat him even if his power level is higher than her's. On chapter 1 the dragon soul merging with jun was just a showy way of him removing the restraints on his dragon power that he acquired after he killed and ate the last dragon he killed so basically he has two power source his and the dragons power that he had sealed.

Currently jun's power is similar only to a adult high class devil without his sacred gear with his sacred gear he is as strong as sairaorg bael with his sacred gear and toki. I know he is over powered but hey this is a fanfic. And lastly to those who are planning to ask yes ophis is not really emotionless here rather she just holds her emotions inside of her, if great red can have emotions so why not ophis. It was just jun thought she is emotionless because she doesn't show them.

I'm willing to take suggestion for the name of his sacred gears so just post it on the review or pm me.

To those who are following and favorited my story and me i thank you very much from the bottom of my heart.

Hope you like this chapter please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't hogh school dxd or any other materials that i used as reference.

...

Jun glared at ophis he is angry at her or rather he is angry at the decision that she had made. Ophis had decided to build the khaos brigade and him being her and and only friend decided to help her, they had managed to obtain their first member in the form of kuroka a youkai that has been reincarnated as devil and became a stray for killing her own king.

Jun knows the reason why she is building the khaos brigade and he agreed to her knowing that even if he can gain control over all of his power he still won'r be able to beat great red alone so by building the khaos brigade he and ophis would have back up in the future fight.

Other than ophis just picking up random members what he hates and loathes the most is when she decided to let Rizevim livan Lucifer. The moment their eyes met Jun knows that Rizevim could never ever be trusted, it wasn't just because of the way he talks but it was a huge factor, the real reason he hates Rizevim is because he tried to Coerce him into joining his evil plans so he just punched Rizevim for that but he only laughed at him saying that he won't even bother killing him since he was weak.

"I want you too disband khaos brigade". He would keep kuroka but he wants the others gone.

Ophis shook her head "No" she knew his reason but and despite agreeing with him she won't do as he says.

Jun gritted his teeth in irritation. "Then i'll leave the khaos brigade". He had already ordered kuroka to prepare a portal for him out of the dimensional gap the nekoshou has already prepared all that he would need in the human world.

"Them go" she wouldn't stop him because he was free to go when ever he wanted from the start. It just saddened her that he would not keep his promise to him.

"Then come with" jun all but begged ophis. "Let us leave khaos brigade and the dimensional gap we could live quietly in the human world". He knew that ophis wanted to live a quiet life in the dimensional gap so she wanted great red out but there are a lot of place that she could do that.

"I-" she wanted to go and consider his offer but The dimensional gap was her home. "I won't go with you".

Jun looked at ophis with a a pained expression, so she would chose to stay he wouldn't force her to come with him. "I hope you know what you are doing ophis".

"I do" ophis held in her emotion it was no use if she shows him that she is hurt by his decision.

"I'm gonna master my powers and one day come back to keep my promise to you". He said to ophis who has her back facing him. "Then i would eliminate the khaos brigade". Jun gave one last look at ophis before he teleported to where kuroka was.

0o0

Kuroka almost yelped when Jun suddenly appeared in front of her. "Don't scare me like that nya".

"Sorry" jun apologized. "Kuroka i have a job for you"

"Again?" Kuroka said with a groan.

"Are you complaining?" He gave kuroka a glare that made her blood run cold.

"N-No" damn she hated when she glares at him.

"Good" he said with a satisfied grin before kissing kuroka on the lips.

Kuroka didn't complain since this wasn't the first time he did it to her since it was jun's way of telling her something that he doesn't want others to know.

(Kuroka i want you to stay here and keep watch for me, you shall be my eyes and ears inside the khaos brigade make sure to report to me but be sure that no one knows about this). After transferring his message to kuroka jun separated from kuroka he then jumped inside the portal leaving kuroka.

Kuroka snapped out of her daze and closed the portal. 'Damn jun couldn't he just use some other way to tell me?' Despite her internal complain kuroka was savouring the sweet taste of his lips. She won't disappoint and betray him after all she owes her life to him.

Kuroka then felt someone behind her so she slowly turned around hoping it was not Rizevim, kuroka sighed when she noticed that it was Ophis. "You are not gonna stop him?"

"No" ophis said before she vanished.

"Such complicated relationship they have" kuroka said while shaking her head.

a few months later...

"So this is the famous kuoh academy eh". Jun said as he stood in front of the kuoh academy. 'Damn that kuroka for enlisting me'. He found out when he saw the school uniform inside the room in the house that kuroka had prepared for him.

As jun walked absent mindedly inside the halls of kuoh he accidentally bumped into someone making that person fall and inavertedly snapping jun out of his thoughts. Jun looked down to see who he bumped into and saw that it was a bespectacled young woman. "I'm sorry".

Sona adjusted her glasses as they almost fell off. "It's fine just next time look at where you are going". Sona said as she took the hand he offered and stood up.

"Again i'm sorry" they both heard the bell rung so jun ran towards his class room cursing.

It was for a brief moment but sona was sure that she had felt power come from him. 'So he is a sacred gear possessor' sona thought as she walked towards where tsuabaki is. "Tsubaki i would like you to investigate someone for me".

"Who sona-sama?"

"You saw the one who bumped into me right?" Tsubaki nodded. "I want every information on him and if possible find out what is the sacred gear he possess"

"As you wish sona-sama".

She wouldn't let rias get her grabby hands on this one.

To be continued...

Authors note: yes they are all first years. Ophis was the one that found kuroka but it was jun who picked her up. And about the kiss i got that from campione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own high school dxd or any other materials that has been used as reference.

...

It's been a month now since school had started and sona became the new student council president. She used her position to get some info about Jun but what she found was nothing but common info. What irritated her was she and tsubaki weren't able to find out what type of sacred gear he has.

So they spent their free time alternating in following jun, there were a few times that she wished that she had the same Luck as rias who always some how manages to find someone who is in danger and turn them in to her servant. Sona wasn't sure but she had this feeling that Jun knows that she is following him and deliberately making her follow.

Now sona had enough of just following him, she knows that if she dillydally then rias would definitely catch wind of Jun, so not to waste time sona ordered tsubaki to approach Jun and bring him to the Student council.

Sona stopped what she is doing when she heard someone knock on the door before opening it.

"Kaicho i have brought Jun-san as you wished". Tsubaki said as she entered along with jun before she closed the door.

"Thank you tsubaki please give us some privacy". Sona said with a serious tone making jun curiosity grow.

"As you wish" tsubaki gave a bow before she went out of the office.

"Jun-san please have a seat".

Jun sat at one of the couches, he still wasn't sure as to why he would be called here. "So~ why am i here?"

Sona adjusted her glasses before she leaned forward on her table with her hands in front of her and fingers intertwined. "Tell me Jun-san do you believe in the supernatural?".

It would have been weird if he didn't since belong to the supernatural after all but he decided to see where this is going. "Like ghost and stuff?".

Well that is one way to put it. "Would you believe me if tell you that the supernatural exists".

Jun gave her an odd look. "Really?" Jun forced down the smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"Yes they do" sona then stood from her chair and walked in front of him. "And i am one of them" a pair of devil wings suddenly flared behind sona.

That was all it take and jun busted out laughing confusing sona. Seriously the dramatic was she told him that she is a devil was a seriously fail. "You need to have a better way in telling people that you are a devil".

"W-what?" Does he think that this was a joke?. "I am being serious here jun-san".

Jun wiped the tear on his eyes as he stopped laughing. "I know" okay he had his fun so it was time to get serious now. "I know since you aren't the first devil i met". Just remembering that specific devil made jun's blood boil but he controlled his emotions.

Sona glared at him for making a fool out of her but she sighed and sat on the couch on front of him. "So you made a contract with a devil before?".

"Nope, i fought one before" it wasn't really a full blown out fight but more like a friendly spar between him and kuroka because he accidentally touched her breast and maybe gave them a few squeeze. Despite kuroka's teasing personality she was different when she is caught off guard like that.

"You fought a devil before?" If what he is saying is true then there is a lot of things that is not normal with jun.

"That is a story for another time so let's just go back to the topic at hand".

Seeing that he wasn't going to tell her about his fight with a devil she decided to go back to the reason why she called him here. "Jun-san i would like to offer you a spot in my peerage".

"Pass" jun immediately answered.

"Pass?" Did he really decline her offer just like that?. "Wouldn't you like to hear the benefits of joining my peerage and becoming a devil?"

"I already know" it was because kuroka had explained it to him before. "No offence sona-san but i like to remain human". Ophis had warned him that she would kill him then revive him then kill him again if he becomes someone's servant, he didn't understand why she said that but he just thought that she is afraid that he would run away from her and not keep his promise.

He is a huge lost but she wouldn't force him if he didn't want to become a devil but she still needs to make sure that he really don't want to be a devil. "Are you sure? What if it's large breasted devil that would give you this offer?"

"Still no" he wasn't just gonna take a offer like that just because a beautiful and sexy devil offers him. "By the way why are you interested in adding me into your peerage?".

"because of your sacred gear". No use in hiding her reason.

"Crimson infinity?" Yes he knows it is a lame name bit it was his tribute to the dragon that he wants to defeat and the reason why he wants to defeat said dragon.

"So that's the name of your sacred gear". That was the first time she had ever heard of such sacred gear. "Is it possible for you to show me your sacred gear?".

"Well maybe someday". Jun said with a smile.

Sona just nodded respecting his privacy. "Thank you for your time then jun-san and i hope you don't try to tell others about this".

Jun snorted. "People would think i am crazy if i try to tell them". He then stood up before giving a short bow. "I'll be going then sona-san see you again next time".

'Next time?' Before she could voice out her thought Jun was already out of the office. 'What does he mean next time?'.

The door then opened showing it was tsubaki who entered. "So how was it?".

"He declined". Sona went back to her chair.

"Such a waste". Tsubaki said as she slowly shook her head. "What do you want me to do now?".

She didn't want to do this but she has to make sure. "If rias gets wind of his sacred gear then she would surely approach him, i want you to sabotage it any attempt of hers but be discreet".

She was surprised at what her king wanted her to do but she decided not to question it. "As you wish kaicho".

'sorry rias we might be friends and all but i ain't letting you get this one'. Sona thought as she started formulating plans on how to make sure that the two doesn't meet.

To be continued...

Authors note: sona won't give up easily despite her respecting his decision. The reason why she didn't want rias to know that jun has a sacred gear is because she wanted him for her peerage, devils love power and if they find something and/or someone that has power they tend to be either greedy. And yes jun is a pervert but he isn't like that always. And once again yes ophis is quiet possessive of him since she is a dragon and dragons are naturally possessive of their belongings.

GodX i thank you very much for your review and to answer your question technically you are right. Jun has been resonating with ophis unknowingly and the dragon soul was helping fasten the connection between them.

Hope you like this chapter. Read and review guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own high school dxd or any other media that has been used as reference.

...

'I'm so freaking bored' jun thought as slumped down on his desk. The lesson was boring plus the teachers tone is so dry that it was actually starting to dehydrate some of them. 'I wish something happens again'. Well the last thing he could consider not so boring event was when Sona-san had offered him a place in her peerage 2 days ago.

The bell suddenly rung signaling lunch break so jun quickly jumped out of his sit and headed towards the door when he opened it he was surprise to see tsunaki standing in front of the said door. "Tsubaki-san?"

"Jun-san have lunch with me" tsunaki said in a straight face.

Jun and alot of students plus the teacher was surprised as the straight forwardness of on me of the most popular girls in kuoh. "O...kay?". Jun followed Tsubaki towards the cafeteria it was weird that she invited him to lunch yet she wasn't talking to him. "So what brought this up?"

Tsubaki gave him a quizzical look. "What brought up what?"

"You asking me to have lunch with you..it's not that i am complaining or anything but seriously why?"

"Would you believe me if i said that i want to be friends with you?" The two of them sat down at a nearby table.

"Partially" he said making tsubaki curios. "The want to be friends part i could feel that it is real but the true reason you invited me to lunch is different".

Tsubaki stared af him before sighing. "I give you win..kaicho had ordered me to ask if you want to join the student council".

"A position in the council?" That would be a lot of boring work.

"Yes"

"Lot of boring work to do so i'll pass". Jun said without even considering. "But the position as one of your friend that i would gladly take".

It was good enough for her since sona only wanted him in the student council so she could hide him from Gremory. "That is fine by me".

Jun smiled widely at tsubaki, she is his first friend in school. "Let's not make our food wait then".

The two of them started eating in silence but compared to the previous one this was much more comfortable and not an awkward silence.

0o0

after having lunch with jun tsubaki headed back to sona to report. "kaicho jun-san had rejected the offer of joining the student council"

"as i expected" sona already expected that he would decline her offer but she still had to try. "tell me tsubaki what took you so long to report?"

"i was eating lunch with jun-san"

sona's eye brow rose up. "lunch? i didn't knew the two of you are friends?"

"we just became friends today...we didn't even talk while we ate" she was kind of disappointed that neither of them decided to initiate a conversation.

an evil smile appeared on sona's lips but tsubaki didn't notice it. "good tsubaki good, i hope your friendship deepens and maybe becoming something more" she knew it was wrong to use tsubaki like this but if they do end up together then she wouldn't have a problem even if rias discovers his sacred gear.

tsubaki already knew what she meant. "i have no problem in doing this kaicho but what of jun-san?"

"i'll think about that later". she would apologize to tsubaki later on but she needs her to date jun just until rias has a full peerage and or till they graduate.

0o0

so tsubaki enacted the plan, every lunch she would invite jun to lunch in which he accepts since he has no other friends other tsubaki. the first few days was that they had lunch together it was still quiet until jun decided to break the ice by making funny faces and telling lame jokes.

"you have a cute laugh tsubaki-san" jun said as he watched tsubaki laugh at him because of his failed joke.

tsubaki stopped laughing and stared at jun. "now now jun-san compliments will get you no where" from there the two started conversing.

"it won't?" he decided to play along. "but i thought we were getting somewhere?"

"of course not for i want is a handsome man that wears a shining armor riding a white horse"

"so the princess wants a knight in shining armor but sadly i am a dragon who fell in love with thy fair maiden what shall i do?" he said in a dramatic tone before standing up and placing his foot on the chair. "alas this great dragon had come up with a plan"

"and what is the plan of this fearsome great dragon?" tsubaki is actually having fun playing this little drama with him.

jun puffed his chest out. "this fearsome great dragon shall devour thy knight and claim thy fair maiden for his own before sealing her inside a castle in which no foolish eye would see her beauty except mine" jun said out loud making everyone look at them.

"oh my what shall i do?"

"scream my name every night as ia ravish your body amd as you slowly drown in pleasure". the two of them stared at each other before laughing.

the people who where listening to them was confused but gave an applaud. Noticing the attention of others jun sat down.

"Let's not do that ever again" tsubaki suggested.

"Agreed". Jun said with a nod. The two of them continued on eating with a small smile on their lips.

OoO

Jun stared at the door waiting for the bell to ring and when it did he quickly ran towards the door fully expecting tsubaki to be there but he only found the hallway full of students. 'Maybe she went to the cafeteria first'. With that thought in mind he went to the cafeteria but he wasn't able to find her. 'Or maybe she is still in the student council office'.

After making sure that tsubaki wasn't really in the cafeteria jun headed to the student council office. He knocked at the door and entered when he heard sona allow him.

"Jun-san what brings you here?" This was the first time that Jun had went here not including the first time she had called for him.

"is tsubaki-san here?".

"Tsubaki is sick right now so she is in her house getting some rest".

"Oh" jun said down casted. "I hope she gets well".

Suddenly an idea came to sona's mind. "Why not visit her?"

"Visit her?" Well that is a possible action but. "I don't know where she lives".

"Wait a second" sona pulled out a piece of paper and pen before writing tsubaki's address. "Here that's her address".

Jun took it from her and read it before he placed it in his pocket. "Thank you sona-san..i'll be going now"

Sona watched as jun head out of the door. 'I'm sorry tsubaki'.

OoO

Jun skipped the rest of his classes and headed to where the address and He found that tsubaki lived just a couple of blocks from him. At first he called out from the gate but no one answered him so he just entered, he then pressed the door bell several times but still no one answered him so he started to get worried.

Making sure that no one is around jun jumped towards the open window that actually led to Tsubaki's room based, how did he knew? Well he could smell her scent coming out of that window, Once in he wasn't surprise that the room was so girly.

He looked around and found tsubaki sleeping on the bed, suddenly he blushed when he saw the state of dress of tsubaki. Because tsubaki's body was so hot she opened the window and removed her clothes leaving only her undergarments on. 'She looks so defenceless like this' if he had a perverted thought he quickly shot it down. 'She's sweating a lot'.

Jun searched her room until he found two towels. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of cold water and large bowl before he headed back to her room. He placed on of the towel on the bowl and poured the cold water on it. "Tsubaki wake up". Jun slowly shook tsubaki.

Tsubaki's eyes slowly opened up when she heard jun voice. "Jun-san?" Tsubaki asked weakly. "What are you doing here? And how did you even know where i live?".

"Sona said you were sick and gave me your address so i can visit you. I called out from the gate and door but you didn't answer so i climbed up the open window". Jun explained to her leaving the fact the he jumped rather than climbed up. "Now sit down so i can remove the sweat from your body".

Tsubaki would have protested but she was feeling so weak so Tsubaki sat up. Jun started to remove the sweat from her body careful that he didn't touch her in a way that would look or feel inappropriate. After that was done jun grabbed the wet towel before squeezing the excess water from it. Tsubaki watched as jun wipe her body with a cold towel. She was surprised that he could remain focused at the job at hand.

She stared at her for a moment before she held his face with both of her hands and gave jun a kiss. She knew why jun was here it was because sona sent her here in the pretence that he should visit her and jun being a good friend agreed with sona. She then pushed jun on the ground and she straddled him but still continued on kissing him.

At first Jun's was surprised at tsubaki's action he thought that it was because she was sick that her mind wasn't working fine but he then saw the tears coming from her eyes making him realized what is happening. He gently pushed tsubaki away from him and both of them stared at each others eyes jun then pulled tsubaki in a tight hug.

When jun's and her eyes met she could see that he knew why she was doing this it was as if it happened to him before. "I can't do it i'm sorry jun-san". Tsubaki said as she cried while jun was still hugging her.

"Then don't" he brushed her hair gently. "I'll be having a word with sona tomorrow about this plan of hers".

"You know?" She asked in surprise

"I had a hunch since at first i found it weird that you would wait for me outside of my classroom every lunch but i decided to play along" he answered her truthfully. "Tsubaki your my friend and care for you very much so please do not do something like this again".

Tsubaki stopped crying as she hug jun back. "Thank you Jun-san".

"Ne tsubaki i didn't know you have such soft butt". He decided to break the drama by acting like a pervert.

Tsubaki could feel him fondling her butt cheeks but rather than be mad at him she just smiled and let him do what he wanted. "Idiot" tsubaki then passed out she trust jun that he wouldn't doing anything to her.

Feeling that tsubaki was out cold he lifted her up and brought her to her bed before covering her up with a blanket."now time to prepare her some food".

Jun went down to the kitchen and started to raid her fridge and cook her food. 'I must have a word with sona about this'.

To be continued...

Authors note: sona at first plan that tsubaki and jun to have a relationship that tsubaki would end when rias has a full peerage or after they graduate in which they would be all back to the underworld except for jun and yes she did also plan to make Tsubaki have sex with jun as a way to keep jun out of limits to other devils.

I know i made sona a little bit evil but she isn't it was just her being manipulative and using everything that she can to get what she wants just like when rias always sleep in issei's room.

Hope this chapter wasn't confusing. Please read and review.


End file.
